The Legend of the ghost Siblings
by privatenaruto67
Summary: What if konoha was an russian city and naruto and his older brother Kaiza was russian during World War II. What if Japan declared war on russia after U.S., and invaded the city. Follow as the two russian 7 year olds are forced to fight for the Red Army.
1. Chapter 1:Where it all began

The Legend of the Ghost Siblings

"speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

**(Location/time)**

I don't own naruto, but I do own the Ocs

* * *

_This story that is about to be told, is a story about two young Russian 7 year old boys Naruto Ivonov and Kaiza Ivonov how by courage...determination...guts...pride for their homeland, they became legends and heroes of the Russian people. The year is 1940, Adolf Hitler, the dictator of Germany, had attacked and occupied much of Europe with his well trained and unstoppable army and the Luftwaffe (Germen Air Force). Now he had begun his invasion of the soviet union and are trying to take Stalingrad, but the Russians fought back furiously, thous starting the famous Battle of Stalingrad. _

_But unknown to the rest of the world, japan also declared war on Russia and began there invasion by attacking konoha. Most of the city is under the Japanese army's hands, all but a small corridor of the city which was controlled by the red army, The shore of the River Volga. Fighting in the city is heavy and bloody, with it being from street by street, house by house, room by room. The Russians were so desperate to gain a foothold in their city that, if any red army soldiers retreated....they would be shot as cowards. So many young Russian boys and men were force to fight....or be killed by their own officers. After several months of constant warfare, Japanese artillery and air strikes, the city was in ruins. Buildings were nothing but skeletons, rubble covered the streets making it hard for tanks of both sides to maneuver around, fires from exploded fuel tanks on the shore of the Volga River sends think black smoke high to the air blocking the sun and causing the city to be in darkness even though it was daytime, destroyed tanks from both sides were litter all over the streets, and bodies of both russian and japanese soldiers were litter all over the city, some fresh and others from previous battles. overall, the city looked like a sight of apocloypse._

_...this is were the story, of the Ghost Brothers begins, after another bloody charge made in the city square to capture an Japanese Command Post.....  


* * *

_

The two young 7 years olds naruto and kaiza, have came out of hiding and into the city square, after the battle was over. They were seaching fratically for their mother, Kushina Ivonova a sergeant in the 5th Shock Army. The cautiously walked into the open square full of dead and dying Russian Soldiers, looking until they heard a weak voice called out to them. When they turned and looked down behind them, they saw their mother looking at them with fading blues eyes. But what cause them to immediatly started panicing and dropped down to her with tears in their eyes, was that she had been shot multiple times in the chest area, if the seven bullet holes in her tattard kahaki uniform was anything to go by.

"Mom don't worry, were here we won't leave", Naruto sobbed out, he and Kaiza held her hands. Kaiza too shedding silent tears.

"...My sons...I'm (cough, cough, cough) sorry...for not being able to see....to be handsome men", kushina said, as blood begin seeping out of the corners of her mouth.

" What are you talking about mom, you're going to be okay...please mom stay with us don't....don't leave us alone", Kaiza said, crying a little bit heavier now.

"Just know(cough)...I Love you three with all my heart.....t t take good care of yourselves....and watch over each other and watch out for you sister....goodbye my little darlings", kushina said as her eyes shut and her hand went limp, falling out out naruto's and kaiza's, and her breathing stopped.

"NO NO NO, MOM NO PLEASE DON'T GO MOOOOOOM", naruto yelled in angrish as he began sobbing on her dead body. Kaiza then looked the his mother's mosin-nagant bolt action rifle and another one few feet from them. He then got anger in his eyes.

_"We will avenge you mother....you will be avenged", _kaiza thought, as he grabbed his mother's rifle and put an hand on his younger brother's shoulder, getting naruto's attention, with tears in his face.

"Here little brother, we will avenge mom's death and against the invaders. So are going to help brother", said kaiza as he held his mother's rifle out in front of him for naruto to take.

After few mintues soon, naruto's face was replace with anger and determination to kill the fascists who killed their mother. Naruto took hold of his mother's rifle and held it, placing his finger on the trigger.

"Let's do this not only for mother...but also for mother russia and all of our fellow comrades big brother", said naruto with a cold, but firm tone of voice.

Kaiza nodded with his stoic face, and reached down and grabbed the closest mosin-nagant rifle and placed a finger on the trigger.

"Come naruto, we need to find a good view of the fascists's command post, and pick of as many those bastards as we can", said kaiza, as he strapped the rifle on his shoulder and bent down and reached inside their mother's ammo pouch and grabbed 10 five round stripper clips for his and naruto's mosin-nagant rifles, before stuff it in his pockets.

He then took his rifle off his shoulder and motioned for his young brother to follow him, which naruto did without question.

They ran into a building, thats was no more then 29 yards, away from the CP but knowledge of a sniper's tactics tought to them by their mother, when they were only 4 years old told them that a building that is high enough to give them a goood ventage point, was always a good sniping position.

"Hurry lets get up to the 4th floor, from there we should get a good ventage point of those fascists", Kaiza said as he and naruto ran up the stairs of the destroyed department store.

"Yes big brother", naruto responded.

The quickly but quietly ran up the stairs, til they got to the 4th floor. They quickly made their way to the end of the of hallway, jumping over debris covering the floor in the hallway.

The Ivonov Brothers enter a room and quickly went up to a window and crouched low so as to not be seen by the nearby Japanese soldiers.

"Okay naruto take out, any Japanese officer you see. You remember mom telling us what a Japanese officer looks like, yes", kaiza asked looking at his little brother with a stoic look. Naruto nodded his head, remembering the describtion of an officer.

"good, once we have made our shots, then we'll quickly run back to our house get our things and then we'll head to Aunt Lena's house, there we'll be safe", said kaiza.

They both took in deep breathes and poked their rifles out the window, aiming at the command post. They looked for any Japanese officers that might be out. After several minutes two officers stepped out of the 3 story building and were walking to the trench out in front of the building, where more soldiers were stationed at. Taking the opportunity, they aimed and fired at the same time as Japanese A6M Zero fighter planes passed overhead. Both rounds hit the officers in their neck, killing them instantly as they fell to the ground dead. Of course none of the nearby Japanese infantry heard their shots, because the sound of the planes engines drown out their rifle noise.

They pulled they bolt up and back to load another round into the chamber, then reversing the process to place the bolt back to resting position. They then aimed for the two MG gunners on each end of the trench. Kaiza aimed for one, while naruto aimed for the other.

As they aimed they heard their mother's voice guiding their aim.

_"Steady your breathes you two, aim for the vital areas, to take down your pray in one shot. I will be right here beside you both, my sons", _the voice of their mother said in their minds.

They aimed for the MG gunners heads, and fired when more planes passover them. The bullets exploded, both of the gunners brains out. Then the enemy soldiers was alarmed and began shooting out into the square, thinking that the shooters were out there.

Kaiza and Naruto quickly ran out of the back of the building, before the soldiers caught knew the shots came from the building. As they ran into the ally that lead to the house, not before hanging his mosin-nagant on his shoulder and grabbing a dead russian soldiers rifle. Then ran to catch up with naruto.

* * *

**(Lena Ivonova's)**

The brothers got to a two house just on the outskirts of the city, with rifles in hand and knocked on the door.

"coming, be there in a second", said a melodic voice.

The door opened to revel a beautiful women with orangish red hair, and wore white dress.

"Aunt lena, we need a place hide. Mother died at the hands of those Japanese, and we avenged her death by shooting two officers and some soldiers, and their after us", naruto said fracticly.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry to hear of my sister's death, you poor children. Oh but why did you two had to fire those rifles", said Lena herding the two boys in and closing the door behind her.

"We felt that we should fight for our country and great nation, and...for our mother", said kaiza solemnly.

"(sign)...I can't stop you both from fighting but, please be careful, maria come down your brothers are here", lena called out to the second occupant.

A 5 year old girl, rushed down the stairs and ran to them. She had the same dark blond hair as her brother, and dark blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and a checkered colored skirt. Before they left their home the told her to wait for them at Aunt lena's home.

"Where's mom, is she okay", Maria asked fearing the answer.

Kaiza looked at his younger sister, with an sad expression.

"I'm sorry little sister, our mother died....she was shot seven times in the chest...she died fighting for our freedom, and mother Russia, and us", kaiza said sadly.

"no....no......NOOOOO", maria sobbed out in angrish.

She then cried in the chest of her oldest brother, and he held her as let out her emotions. Naruto and lena only looked on sadly.

"Listen maria, do you want to be strong....for mother....for your country", kaiza asked he let go of her.

Maria looked up with tears still in her eyes, anger was evident on her face.

"Big brother, what can I do to avenge mother's death", maria asked with determination.

Kaiza looked at naruto, to which naruto gave him the extra rifle they took from the battlefield. Kaiza took the rifle and presented to maria.

"Help us fight...Help us kill the invaders........Help us drive the fascist back", kaiza said.

Maria looked at the rifle for a moment, then without hesitation, she took the rifle in her hands.

"I'll do it, anything to kill the fascists", maria said with burning conviction in her voice.

"Good glad to hear you will help us", said naruto happily.

Kaiza turned to his aunt, "we'll be living hear with you aunt lena. but for now we've sent a clear massege to those bastards, that for now on they will have to fight on the run.......and that the only way out is back to where they came from".

"I see, well time to rest for tommorrow dearies....a good soldier has to know when to rest", said lena pushing them to bed.

The Ivonov siblings all nodded and sat their rifles against the wall by the couch where they would sleep. They changed into their night clothes and went to sleep.....resting for tommorrow's coming incusion.

On this night october 10, 1940 the legend of the ghost siblings begins.  


* * *

**phew, that chapter 1 of the legend of the ghost siblings, please review and tell what you think or would want to be changed on the story.**

**Til next time see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shooting gallary

**Naruto: The Hoshigan  
**

**Alright guys I'm pretty sure you guys are tired of my fics about the naruto world being modern military, so this is going to be my first fic in the original naruto.**

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

**I do not own naruto, any Ocs on this fic......is mine**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Its night time in the village of konohagakure civilians were turning in for the night, while some ninja were out on patrol around the village. All was quiet on the streets, with the execption of a mob of drunken villagers chasing two 4 year old children, with the intention to kill them. Those two childern were Naruko Uzumaki and Saito Uzumaki, the two jinchuurikis of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruko had on an orange shirt, with the same colored skirt, and blue shinobi sandles. She had blue eyes and long blond hair tied into a high ponytail. Saito wore a deep red shirt, black shinobi pants and shinobi also had blue eyes, but his blond hair was spiky

"come back here demon brats, we're going to finish what the 4th started", the leader of the mob said.

"Their gaining on us saito-aniki", said naruko in a panicked voice to her older brother. Saito looked ahead and saw an alleyway.

"come on this way naruko-imouto", said saito.

The siblings quickly turned into the allyway, only to find an dead end. They turned around to see the mob blocking the exit, they had bloodthirsty grins on their faces. The both of them huddled into the corner, saito then wrapped his whole body around his sister to try and take the beating that was coming, but he was torn from her and held down by his wrist by two men.

"now demon you'll watch your sister be fucked before we beat you and kill her", said another villager with a sneer on his face.

They held naruko down, and began taking off her pants and shirt.

"NO STOP LET GO OF ME BROTHER HELP ME PLEASE", screamed naruko with tears streaming down her face as she struggled under their grip to get free, but to no avail.

"PLEASE LET HER GO, IF WANT TO BEAT SOMEONE.....BEAT ME PLEASE, NOT HER", yelled saito.

As Saito watched her sisters panties ripped off her and the leader pulled out his manhood, and he felt a stinging sensation behind his eyes. Saito felt power behind it also. He unintentionally pushed charka into his eyes. He saw everything move in slow motion, his eyes were black with white 4 point stars and white dots on each point. When saito saw the man about to enter the her womenhood, he snapped.

_"No I will not allow no man rape my sister, they can beat me....they break every bone in my body...BUT WHEN THEY TRY RAPE MY LITTLE SISTER THEY MUST SUFFER", _saito thought.

With speed that surprised him and even the villagers, he broke out of the two men's hold and rushed foward towards the man and punched him so hard in the gut the man sailed through the air into the wall of the building behind them. The villagers looked at saito in fear, while naruko looked at her older brother in relief and awe.

Saito stood protectively in front of his sister while, she try and cover her self, "anyone else what some, I'll be glad to oblige", saito said in a cold voice, his hoshigan making him look very menencing and intimedating. The villagers, finally having common sense, wised up and run.

When the coast was clear, saito looked at naruko and saw her iris of her eyes was black and the pupils were shaped like a white 4-point star with four white dots on each point of the star. They both gasped and said in unison "Your eyes". They saw broken near a dumpster run to look at their eyes.

"Whoa, saito-aniki is this...", started naruko, but her brother finished for her.

"Yeah this has to be a dojutsu, but question is how did we get it. We'll have to have a talk with ojiji-san in the morning, but for now let's head home come on I'll carry you", saito said bending down so she could get on his back. She smiled at her brother got on his back, he supported her legs and she wrapped arms around his neck. He they began to walk them home. Naruko rested her head on saito's should and was beginning to fall asleep.

"hey...aniki", she said softly and tiredly.

"yeah, imouto what is it", said saito as he kept looking head.

"thank you....your the best big brother I have...don't leave me", naruko said, then she fell asleep due to charka exhaustion, her hoshigan deactivated.

Saito smiled as he heard tall tale signs that she was sleeping, he kept his hoshigan on, he found that their dojutsu allowed them, to see in the dark ten times better then any animal or human. The uzumaki siblings were alot smarter then must of the village thought, they only hid that intelligence behind masks of happiness.

_"Its my job naruko-imouto as your older brother....don't worry I won't let anyone harm you as long as I live", _through saito. He walked up to their apartment and opened the door. Saito went inside, closed the door back.

Little did they know an ANBU with silver, gravity defying hair and Inu mask had been watching them the whole time and saw the dojutsu they had. He knew who they were and protected them from time to time.

_"So their father's dojutsu have awakened...if their anything their father and mother, they will be the most powerful ninja's in the elemental nations. I better go and tell hokage-sama about this", _thought inu anbu. With that thought he leap off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop heading to the hokage tower.

* * *

**Thats the end of the chapter, please review tell me how it is so far, its like I said its my first ninja fic. **

**See ya  
**


End file.
